


Speak of the Devil

by gfriendsgf (wooji)



Series: SVT AU drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Jihoon is Satan and Seungcheol is Death, M/M, Soonyoung's the new clumsy demon at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooji/pseuds/gfriendsgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just turned into a demon 5 minutes ago and I'm freaking out AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I like this AU too much but never know how to use it properly. So here's something short I wrote while dying at school. Also title is from Sum 41's Speak of the Devil

\--

 

 

“Oh my hell, you are _terrible_ at this being a demon thing,” Jihoon huffs out and doesn’t question _how_ Soonyoung could even be one because there will always be a reason. No matter how simple it is. Most can't seem to recall any memories when they first get in hell, either from signing an agreement with hell or if they're just an asshole.

 

Demons are fallen angels. Soonyoung hesitates. “Maybe I was an angel that’s just really bad at flying?”

 

Jihoon purses his lips, doesn’t know whether to hit Soonyoung or himself. He raises both hands in defeat. “You know what – I don’t even fucking care anymore. If you want to go to someone who just summoned a demon, which is by the way, who you’re supposed to be, but end up as their fairy godmother, I don’t even _care_.”

 

“So mean, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung pouts. They just knew each other ten minutes ago and Soonyoung has the decency to act as if they’re already close.

 

“Death!” Jihoon yells out. “I’m not becoming a mentor, I don’t get paid to do this.”

 

Seungcheol pops his head outside when he’s called, simply grinning. “Oh come on, I don’t get paid to hear you whining either.”

 

“One day, I _will_ get your crown, Death. Then the supposedly _demons_ here could start doing their jobs of collecting souls right,” Jihoon growls.

 

Simply whistling while he walks away, Seungcheol calmly answers, “can’t wait to see that happen, little Satan.”

 

 

Jihoon’s worries on Soonyoung came _too early_ because it haven’t been 5 minutes since Jihoon’s finished explaining to Soonyoung about what he should do when summoned before Soonyoung is suddenly summoned by a human. He didn’t have time to advice anything because the next second, Soonyoung who was in front of him disappears.

 

“Shit,” Jihoon curses. He wonders if he should make a rule for humans to get a refund for the demons they get so he goes to find Seungcheol, hoping he wasn’t flirting around with the angels.

 

(Which he was. This time it’s with the head angel leader, Junghan, who’s a lot more devilish rather than angelic. Jihoon likes him.)

 

 

The human summoner is a young adult and it isn’t rare for people that age to make friends with creatures from hell. When Soonyoung arrives, he already know the basic of the human without anyone telling him. Like the name of the human is Mingyu, he lives alone in a ratty room and he looks – actually Mingyu looks like he could pull off being Satan a lot more than Jihoon, also unlike Soonyoung with his soft cheeks and hair in a bowl cut. _Also_ the fact that Mingyu is _hot_ like hell, his sharp almost canine-like teeth obvious whenever he opens his mouth, yes. Perfect as the next demon in hell.

 

Soonyoung thinks he should be jealous of the fact Mingyu has the looks, and thinks that Jihoon probably won’t like it when he sees this. This as in – Mingyu wrapping his arms around Soonyoung and the other simple patting Mingyu’s back. It's surprising how easily they get into this friendly position.

 

 

When Soonyoung first appeared in front of Mingyu, he paused too long and Mingyu’s originally frightened expression turned clueless. Soonyoung stuttered because it’s his first human goddammit.

 

So the first thing Soonyoung said was: “holy shit, fuck. This isn’t happening”

 

“Hey,” Soonyoung tries again, biting his lower lip. “Your soul’s gonna be taken – I mean, sucked out, I think? Once our agreement is over. Then you’ll be a part of hell, I think.” He didn’t even explain it in the right order, and forgot all the process in between. Jihoon is gonna be _so_ pissed. Mingyu’s staring at Soonyoung and he’s freaking out, just a bit. “My name… My name’s Soonyoung. What’s yours?”

 

“Mingyu,” he said. Still confused whether he should be terrified or charmed of this creature that suddenly appeared with red flame, smoke and all.

 

Then Soonyoung settled in front of Mingyu, asking in a tone almost too soft, “anyway what are your troubles?”

 

So that’s how Mingyu ended up sniffling as he talked about the problems he’s facing and he just wanted a _friend_ dammit but ended up calling a demon – why does things always go wrongly for him. He dropped a mug and accidentally injured his hand, blood dripping _everywhere_ and Mingyu was in too much of a terrible mood to clean after himself. So chirped in helpfully asking if his mug was decorated in strange circles? Because he thinks he knows how Mingyu got himself a demon. So with them figuring out how Soonyoung got here, Mingyu then proceed opening up his arms for Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung was also at fault for not refusing Mingyu’s hug, the guy looked really upset. So yes, that’s how they end up in their current position.

 

 

Soonyoung tries to comfort him. “If it makes you feel better, I think I became a demon by accident too. Jihoo– Satan said I’m more like a fairy godmother. Which is funny because he’s the one that looks like a fairy.”

 

“That’s okay,” Mingyu runs his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair. “Since we both made contracts with hell by accident, let’s become friends.”

 

Soonyoung swallowed thickly, thinking about Jihoon’s scowling face. “Yeah. Friends.”

 

 

\--

 

 

 


End file.
